Parent application Ser. No. 625,701 filed June 28, 1984 relates to a an adjustable fully automatic vacuum modulator control for use in vehicles having automatic transmissions with a vacuum modulator. The invention of the parent application is particularly concerned with providing economy of operation by providing automatic control in accordance with the transmission gear.